joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Arrow
Green Arrow was a superhero recruited into the Justice League, largely to serve as the team's political conscience. He is the former mentor of Artemis, and Speedy. Green Arrow is currently in a relationship with Black Canary. Personality Oliver was the stereotypical pampered and spoiled rich playboy. Coming from an unimaginably wealthy and privileged family, he came to act and think as though he was incapable of having any problems. Upon being marooned on Lian Yu, Oliver began to change, so much so he stated the day he went missing was the day he died. Green Arrow is one of the more lighthearted members of the Justice League, who doesn't always take himself as seriously as many of the other members. Always as quick with a quip and joke as he is with his bow, he seems to have a sense of fun when he's out in the field. This however can often put him at odds with his teammates, particularly members like Batman. On a humorous note, Green Arrow has shown to take pride in his goatee. Powers and Abilities * Peak of human physical condition: Oliver is in top physical form after five intense years of survival which he maintains through extensive training. Oliver is strong enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurling through the air, or even break the neck of a much larger foe with ease as well as push grown men through a door. Oliver's reflexes can block or catch an incoming arrow. His durability left him unfazed by a pool stick broke across his chest and endure blows from much stronger foes. His resilience can survive being impaled and falling off a mountain. After being trapped in a cold tropical climate for several years, his body became well-adept to ice cold temperatures, unfazed by it even shirtless. Oliver can endure long periods of free-diving without air. His conditioning also lets him recover from most injuries very quickly (though not superhumanly). At the age of 61 in a potential future, Oliver was still superbly fit for his age, performing essentially as effective as in his prime. * Acrobatics/Free-running: Oliver is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. * Honed senses: Oliver is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of the meta-human the Flash to successfully strike him and catch the latter's own attack. * Master archer: Oliver is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he was in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. Throughout his career as a vigilante, word quickly spread that Oliver never misses. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. * Master Firearms: Oliver has shown similar skill in the use of various other firearms as he has with archery. Oliver showed similar proficiency with regular firearms as he quickly shot down his targets. Oliver is also skilled in throwing bladed objects, as he able to accurately disarm or take down his enemies with flechettes. * Master Martial artist: Oliver is an extremely skilled close-range combatant/martial artist, able to compete against and even defeat the most dangerous of combatants. He has been able to defeat Slade Wilson. He has been shown to incapacitate his opponent with just one punch. He can effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation and compete against multiple people at once. * Master Knife-thrower: Oliver is highly skilled with knives. He was able to kill a man with a single stab and skilled in using knives in long-range combat and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. * Master stick fighter: While training with Slade, Oliver learned to spar toe-to-toe with the latter. During combat, Oliver often employs his bow as a make-shift blunt weapon to use against his enemies. Oliver is capable of using a bo-staff, as he defeated three of Xavier Reed's men and fought on par against Sara Lance while sparring. * Master swordsman: Originally, due to training from Slade Wilson, Oliver became highly proficient in swordsmanship. However, Oliver's near-sole dependence on his bow and arrow over the years dulled this skill. Despite this, he retained enough skill that he was briefly able to stand up against the far more experienced and trained Ra's al Ghul but was easily overpowered. Later, Oliver training for three weeks under Ra's greatly improved his skill; he is able to swiftly subdue Nyssa and likewise fight on par against the League of Assassins' leader himself for an extended period of time. He easily overpowered Malcolm in their duel for the position of Ra's al Ghul. * Weapons mastery: Oliver is well trained in the use of weapons, able to fight with knives, swords, guns and many more to defeat his enemies. * Stealth/Infiltration: Oliver is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. * Master escape artist: Oliver is a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. * Master interrogator/Torturer: During his time with A.R.G.U.S., Oliver became an effective interrogator and torturer. He is capable of inflicting much physical pain into a target without killing them and is even capable of using mind games to worsen the discomfort. * Intimidation: As a vigilante, Oliver commands an intimidating presence to where most criminals fear him and give up information willingly as well as manipulate their actions. * League of Assassins training: Oliver has gone through the training all League members do. His ability in unarmed combat, infiltration, stealth, escapology, melee weapons, tolerance of pain, and force of will are greatly improved. * High-level intellect: Oliver is very sharp-witted and methodical, alert and adaptive to various situations. He can to determine much of what transpired in the area from little evidence. He is a quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not skill, in various fields. * Eidetic memory: Oliver is able to remember almost everything he sees and reads. On multiple occasions after he first returned from Lian Yu, he recognized names from the List just from hearing them in conversation. In one potential future, Oliver was able to recognize Sara, Ray and Kendra despite not having seen them for 30 years. * Master of deception: Oliver can be very deceptive, effectively convincing all that he is not a vigilante for years through various carefully designed ruses, even fooling a lie-detector test. * Master detective/Forensics expert: Oliver can effectively search for information and follow clues. He is very precise with forensics, able to analyze and gather information. From his analysis of various residues and such, he is also shown a considerable knowledge of chemistry. * Occult knowledge: Oliver gained great knowledge regarding magic and the supernatural world, able to immediately identify Damien Darhk's magical powers and distinguishing it from meta-human powers. * Computer specialist/Expert computer hacker: During his time in A.R.G.U.S., Oliver learned much about programs and networks. He is capable of hacking a system to transfer bank accounts, acquire guarded information, and work around security programs. However, his skills pale against Felicity's as he often went to her for help even before she joined his team. * Medical knowledge/Toxicology: Oliver knows much on human anatomy, able to torture people for hours without fear of killing them. From Yao Fei, Oliver learned pressure point manipulation, able to paralyze a person into a seemingly dead state and undo it. For healing, Oliver can patch up most injuries on himself or others, even bullet wounds, and able to quickly determine the nature of a poison. * Meditation: '''Oliver is skilled in meditation, able to guide others in regaining memories. * '''Multilingual: Oliver is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan and Arabic. He speaks them at a native level, effectively making a blinded Chinese Triad member believe he was actually Chinese. * Skilled engineer/Metalsmith: Oliver has demonstrated to be a capable engineer, learning from his father he demonstrated the ability to fix a broken radio when Slade couldn't. His time in the Bratva furthered his constructive skills as he was able to create electronic devices, explosives, forging his own arrows, and was even able to create makeshift bows and arrows using various hotel room items. * Expert driver/Pilot: Oliver is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. Oliver also knows how to fly an airplane and he was once able to crash land a plane without dying with the help of Nyssa. * Network: Oliver has established many connections with various organizations over the course of his life, gaining aid for various natures. These organizations include A.R.G.U.S. and formerly the League of Assassins, the Solntsevskaya Bratva and Roy Harper's street contacts. * Culinary expertise: During his time on the island, Oliver learned to cook animals for nourishment. During his 5 months of retirement as a vigilante, Oliver became a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. Category:Fictional character Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Team Arrow Category:Super-Heroes Category:Superman’s Friends Category:Archers Category:Green